Hero's cuties - Amor a pixeles
by Fix-it-felix-lover
Summary: Espero que les agrade la historia, publicaré cada que peda asi que no me presionen por favor, ¡disfruten! nwn
1. Chapter 1

Poco después de que Felix y Calhoun comenzaran a salir, él había tomado una desición, le pediría matrimonio a su novia, tardó días planeando cada momento de esa noche para que todo saliera perfecto, ya sabía a donde ír, la llevaría a un hermoso lugar de Sugar Rush donde se encontraban varias cascadas de chocolate y el ruido relajaba a cualquiera, los anillos de boda eran preciosos, para Tamora escogió un hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamante en las orillas y en el centro el nombre "Felix" grabado en él, y para Felix el anillo era algo diferente, un anillo de oro con una franja de oro blanco en todo el contorno del anillo y el nombre "Tamora" grabado del mismo modo que el de ella, guardó el anillo de su novia en una caja negra y lo guardó perfectamente para que no se extraviara, ya en el gran día cuando por fin le pediría ser su esposa, desde la mañana estuvo como loco planeando la comida, guardó en un canasto toda la comida que preparó, pastelillos de chocolate los favoritos de Calhoun, Spaghetti con albóndigas, bagettes, una botella de champagne y otros postres más, incluso le pidió a Mary que preparara uno de sus deliciosos pays de frambuesa, ya listo eran las 7:40, se arregló el traje, tomó la canasta con la comida y se dirigió hacia Hero's duty, no caminó más de 10 minutos, al llegar allá caminó por los cuarteles, todo era de metal resistente y parecia un lugar solitario, no entendía como es que ella soportaba vivir ahi, cuando por fin llegó a la alcoba de Tamora se puso de pie frente a la gran puerta de metal y revisó su reloj, eran las 7:58, le quedaban 2 minutos extra y no queria tocar aún la puerta, ¿qué tal si ella no estaba lista? ¿o si parecia desesperado en verla? lo mejor era esperar a la hora acordada, se puso a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, tenía bien puesta la chaqueta, los zapatos estaban limpios, las flores aún lucían hermosas, bien, todo estaba listo para que dieran las 8, cuando por fin su reloj marcó las 8:00 pm exactas el suspiró y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta ésta se abrió, era ella, completamente hermosa, lucía un vestido negro de tirantes con un escote en la espada que llega hasta la cadera, su collar y suspendientes hacian juego, se veía radiante -Oh my land...- eso fué lo único que Felix pudo decir.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hola, fix it- dijo ella dulcemente mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Hola, Tammy, te ves preciosa hoy...- Felix contestó mientras no le quitaba la mirada, seguía embobado con ella y lo radiante que se veía.

-Esas flores deben ser para mí, ¿no?- dijo Tamora mientras soltaba una risita.

-Oh, sí. lo siento, toma- Felix estiró el ramo para que ella pudiera tomarlo y esa se agacho un poco, cuando tomó el ramo y aprovechó el momento para darle un beso en la mejilla. -Así que, ¿nos vamos?- ella olió las hermosas flores en el ramo. -Después de tí- Felix se hizo un lado y le hizo a la seña a Tamora para que pasara primero -Gracias, señor- ella lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la salida del juego, iban caminando y charlando sobre como les había ido en su día, cuando por fin iban a salir oyeron un grito de alguien.

-Hey, ¡parejita!- gritó Markowski, uno de los soldado de Hero's duty, iba con los demás soldados saliendo del gimnasio para entrenar. -¿A dónde se dirigen?- dijo cuando se acercaba más, iba vestid no con su típico uniforme de batalla, si no con ropa de deporte militar, se secaba el sudor con una toalla blanca.

-Hola Mark, nosotros nos dirigíamos a Sugar Rush- Felix dijo amablemente con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Una cita romántica, ¿eh? bien, sólo no se diviertan demasiado, no queremos terminar con otro mini reparador por aquí- el soldado dijo eso después de dar una fuerte carcajada molesta y colgarse la toalla en el hombro.

Felix se puso rojo como un tomate al oír cuando oyó al soldado decir "mini reparador" tan solo la idea de tener un hijo lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

-Bien, nos tenemos que ír solado, suerte- Calhoun dijo un poco molesta.

-Suerte para ustedes también- Mark dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y se alejaba, Felix y Tamora se fueron y se dirigieron a Sugar Rush, aunque hubo un pequeño retraso...


	3. Chapter 3

-Bien, nos tenemos que ír solado, suerte- Calhoun dijo un poco molesta.

-Suerte para ustedes también- Mark dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y se alejaba, Felix y Tamora se fueron y se dirigieron a Sugar Rush, aunque hubo un pequeño retraso..

Cuando salieron de Hero's duty un brillo rojo parpadeó del portal de salieda y sonó una alarma de que algo estaba mal, de pronto salió de la nada Surge.

-Nombre...- dijo él mostrando indeferencia.

-Felix el reparador, ¿hay algún problema?- Felix contestó con paciencia. -Sí, lo hay, por eso estoy aquí- Surge anotaba algo en el portapapeles mientras hablaba. -Por favor, él no ha hecho nada malo, ¿no nos podemos ír?- Tamora dijo mientras miraba su reloj con cara de fastidio.

-Lo siento, tendré que hacer un reporte- Surge parecia estarlos ignorando, nisiquiera les volteaba a ver en ningun segundo. -¡Pero si nos detienen por nada!- Tamora seguía alegando cada vez más irritada -Tammy, está bien, es sólo un reporte, a Ralph se los ponen todo el tiempo.- Felix decía nervioso queriendo evitar cualquier problema para poder irse.

-¿Ralph?, ¿el demoledor?, ¿es ese gigante torpe que casi logra que desenchufen Sugar Rush?- Surge levantó un poco por un segundo, luego volvió a su portapapeles -Ese mismo...- dijo Felix. -No dejaré que te pongan ese reporte injustamente, ¿Qué hara si nos vamos?- Tamora dijo con los brazos cruzados. -Bien señorita, si no quiere que le ponga un reporte a su novio, le pondré a usted uno para que no pueda entrar ni salir de ningun juego que no sea suyo, nisiquiera el de él- Surge lo dijo con una voz intimidante, evidentemente estaba molesto.

Felix comenzo a ponerse cada vez mas nervioso -Tammy, deberas, está bien, señor, ¿puedo hablar con usted por un momento?- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. -De acuerdo.- Surge dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Felix, los dos se apartaron un poco a donde Tamora no los pudiera escuchar y se pusieron hablar.

-Bien, ¿qué se te ofrece?- Felix comenzó a jugar con los anillos en su bolsillo y contestó -señor, yo, yo espero poder hacer que nos deje ír, pongame el reporte si quiere, pero por faor, déjenos ír, yo tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Tams esta noche- Surge levantó la mirada y por primera vez puso atención a quien hablaba con él.

-Le pedirás matrimonio, ¿cierto?, reconozco esa mirada, estas muriendo de nervios reparador- Surge contestó y dejó escapar una pequeña risa seria.

-Bu-bueno...y-yo...lo haré, por favor, déjenos ír, no hice nada malo concientemente si lo hice, y si lo hice le pido disculpas- Felix volteaba hacia al suelo y miraba sus pies.

-No te preocués, ni yo soy tan cruel, pueden irse- Sin más que decir, Surge desapareció de enfrente de Felix déjandolo sólo, luego Felix se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tamora, estaba recargada en el muro con los brazos cruzados y mirando el techo, a Felix le parecía un sueño, se veía tan hermosa esa noche, y se le hacia tan tierna cuando estaba así deseria como en ese momento, casi nunca la veía así, siempre estaba en guardia por si un cy-bug atacaba.

-Bien, Tammy, podemos irnos, ya lo arreglé.- Tamora volteó hacia él y sonrió -Genial, ¿qué hiciste para que nos dejara en paz?- Felix de pronto sabía que tenía que inventar algo, no le podía decir porque los dejó ír, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente -yo, le dije que teníamos prisa.- Tamora levantó una ceja, no le podía creer -¿Sólo eso bastó para quenos dejara ír?- Felix se rascó la oreja -Sí, supongo- ella no le dió mucha importancia y le tomó de la mano.

Luego los dos por fin se dirigieron a Sugar Rush, él la iba guiando y casi iban corriendo, casi la hacia caer, hasta que por fin llegaron.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amor a pixeles" capítulo 4

...Luego los dos por fin se dirigieron a Sugar Rush, él la iba guiando y casi iban corriendo, casi la hacia caer, hasta que por fin llegaron.

Los dos se subieron al tren que los dirigiría a la entrada arcoiris del juego, no tardaron más de 5 minutos cuando por fin se bajaron, por suerte era muy temprano aún y la noche era jóven, cuando iban bajando por la salida arcoiris se encontraron con Vanellope y Taffyta, al parecer iban de salida.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hace por aquí?- Preguntó Vanellope con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

-¡Hola! ¿cómo está hoy la pequeña princesa? nos dirigimos a una especie de picnic nocturno, ya saben, a cenar, ¿ustedes a donde se dirigen?- Felix dijo mientras le daba la mano a las dos chicas en forma de saludo.

-Presidenta, por favor, nosotros nos encontramos bien, nos dirigíamos a Just Dance, ahi nos encontraremos con Rancis en la fiesta, aunque creo que Taffyta se llevará toda su atención, ¿no Taff?- Vanellope le dió un codazo a su amiga y ella se sonrojó. -¿Pero qué locuras dices?, él es sólo mi amigo?- todos comenzaron a reír y hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Y...¿cómo vas con el "otro" asunto?- preguntó Felix mientras hacia comilla scon sus dedos en el aire.

-Vanellope no se atreve a hacer es- Taffyta dijo en una risa.

-¿Cuál "otro" asunto?- Tamora dijo curiosamente.

-Oh, bueno, yo aún no le digo, pero será pronto.- Vanellope comenzó a mirar el suelo intentando que no la vieran sonrojada.

-Bien, me avisas en cuanto lo hagas, nosotros nos tenemos que ír, ya comenzó a darme un poco de hambre.- Felix dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente de la mano a su novia y se despedia con la otra mano en donde tambien sostenía el canasto.

-Bueno, ¡adiós!- Vanellope se despidó y tomo a Taffyta del brazo mientras se iban alejando y siguieron con su camino.

-¿Qué es ese "otro asunto" del que tanto hablan?- preguntó Tamora mientras caminaban.

-Oh, no es nada, sólo algo que traemos...¡Mira! ¡ahi es!- Felix exclamó emocionado y comenzó a jalar más rápido de la mano d eTamora casi haciéndola caer...


	5. Chapter 5

"Amor a pixeles" capítulo 5

-Oh, no es nada, sólo algo que traemos...¡Mira! ¡ahí es!- Felix exclamó emocionado y comenzó a jalar más rápido de la mano de Tamora casi haciéndola caer.

De pronto Felix se detuvo y puso el canasto en el piso, los dos apreciaron el hermoso lugar, todo completamente era de chocolate, había un gran lago de chocolate de leche, el piso era chocolate en polvo, pero no lo suficiente para hundirse en él, los árboles era chocolate sólido y algunos caminos eran de barras de chocolate. -Wow, ésto es genial, ¿cómo sabías de la existencia de éste lugar?- Tamora dijo mientras seguía viendo su alrededor. -Bueno, a veces en mis ratos libres vengo a éste lugar a pensar, e imaginé que tal vez te gustaría éste lugar, es lindo, ¿no?- dijo Felix con una gran sonrisa. -Es precioso, pero, aún no me dices lo de Vanellope, soldado, dímelo o estaré obligada a...¡darte cosquillas!- Tamora se agacho y recogió a Felix del suelo, y comenzó a darle cosquillas, él comenzó a retorcerse y reír pero no podía safarse, ella era demasiado fuerte para él y tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, así que no le quedó de otra confesar todo.

-Bien, ¡te diré!...pero suéltame- Felix apenas podía hablar porque no podía parar de reír con las cosquillas, ella lo soltó para que pudiera hablar. -Suéltalo- dijo ella con una voz divertida. -Bueno, es sólo que, Vanellope quiere invitar a Ralph a salir, y por lo visto no se atreve- Calhoun se quedó seria mirandolo en forma de que no le creía -¿es enserio?- dijo levantando una ceja -sí, hablo enserio, y dijo que no le contara a nadie, que era nuestro secreto, y ella se lo contó a su mejor amiga, asi que yo quise contarselo a...- Se detuvo un momento. -Mi esposa...- Ella se quedó paralizada y sólo vió que el se arrodillaba frente a ella, mientras sacaba los anillos de su bolsillo, de pronto comenzó a decir las palabras -Tamora Jean Calhoun, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Cuando Felix dijo eso, ella no se podía mover de la impresión, una lágrima de felicidad recorrió sus mejillas, era el momento más feliz de toda su vida, incluso más feliz que cuando Brad le pidió matrimonio, sentía que e ese momento sólo era feliz por la programación en su código, se agachó, lo besó dulcemente, y dijo;

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo...-


	6. Chapter 6

"Amor a pixeles". capítulo 6.

Al día siguiente, citaron a Ralph, Vanellope, Taffyta y a los demás como Rancis y Candlehead al departamento de Felix en niceland, todos obedecieron la invitación y fueron al lugar pensando en que ocurría para que los citaran a todos. Al llegar primero Vanellope y Taffyta se sentaron en el sofá, saludaron a la pareja y esperaron.

-¿Un vaso de agua o soda?- Felix les pregunto a las niñas con una sonrisa en su cara y parecía que nada ni nadie podía quitarla de ahí. -No creo que les guste el café a unas niñas de su edad.- dijo después. -En realidad, no me molesta una taza de café de vez en cuando.- Respondió Vanellope aceptando la invitación. -De acuerdo, un café para la presidenta Von Schweetz, y tú Taffyta, ¿quieres algo?- preguntó el castaño mientras dirigía su mirada a la amiga de la presidenta. -Bueno, yo quiero una soda de frambuesas si se puede- Respondió la chica con una paleta de cereza en la boca como habitualmente lo hacia. -Ok, una soda y un café, ya vuelvo, no tardo, cuando vuelva, ¿me contarán todo sobre la fiesta anoche con Rancis?.- Felix dijo con un tono divertido y a la vez dulce. -Claro, si ustedes prometen contar todo sobre su picnic nocturno anoche.- Respondió Vanellope, Felix, con una sonrisa aún más grande rió un poco. -Claro que sí, con gusto, pero eso será más tarde, ya vuelvo...- Después de decir eso se dirigió a la cocina, en eso Calhoun se acomodó en su sofá favorito de todo el departamento. -Entonces...¿cómo va todo con él?.- Preguntó Taffyta mientras ella y Vanellope se acomodaron en el sofá donde estaban sentadas para escuchar todo más a detalle. -Muy bien, gracias por el interés.- Calhoun les respondió mientras acariciaba su anillo de compromiso con su dedo, sin dejarlo ver, para no levantar sospechas. -¿Y cómo va todo en el castillo?.- continuó. -Todo va muy bien en el castillo, gracias, ¿pero sólo eso?, ¿sólo va "bien"?, ¡por favor!, ¡cuéntalo todo!, ¿qué ha pasado?.- Vanellope preguntó con más curiosidad aún a Calhoun. -Todo se sabrá a su tiempo, por ahora, no pueden saber nada.- La sargento le respondió a las niñas con una sonrisa en la boca, en eso salió Felix de la cocina con una taza de café y una lata de soda de frambuesas, también tenía una charola con galletas de chispas de chocolate que él mismo preparó. -Aquí tienen niñas.- dijo entregando sus bebidas a Vanellope y Taffyta. -Y tomen una galleta si quieren, aunque les advierto que están muy calientes, acaba de sacarlas del horno hace un momento.- Siguió. -Gracias.- Agradecieron las dos niñas al unisono mientras tomaban con cuidado una galleta de la bandeja. -Sargento Calhoun, ¿usted no tiene hambre?.- Preguntó Taffyta, era extraño, siempre que comían todos juntos, Calhoun solía pedir algún pastelillo o galleta. -Oh, no, así estoy bien, gracias.- Le contestó Calhoun haciendo una seña de agradecimiento con la mano. -Ahora si, cuéntennos todo lo de la fiesta.- Felix les dijo a las dos niñas con una encantadora sonrisa. -¿Cómo se la pasaron? preguntó. -Bueno...supongo que bien, aunque toda la fiesta Rancis puso toda su atención en cierta chica de cabello blanco que está sentada a lado de mi justo ahora...- Vanellope le contestó mientras miraba exageradamente a Taffyta para hacerle ver que a ella se refería. -Vin, no seas exagerada, ni siquiera estuvimos juntos toda la fiesta...- Taffyta trató de defenderse, pero fue inútil. -¿Ah, no? ¡a los 10 minutos de que llegáramos me dejaron sólo para ír a bailar juntos! tuve que pasar el resto de la noche junto a ese extraño personaje que olía raro...- Vanellope añadió recordando el momento y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, Felix y Calhoun no pudieron evitar reír al ver a las dos niñas discutir así. -pero bueno...ya, cuenten, ¿cómo fue todo anoche?.- Vanellope le preguntó a la pareja con un gran tono de curiosidad, en sus ojos se veía un brillo inocente de felicidad. -Bueno, nosotros...- Contestó Felix, pero el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió cuando sonó que alguien llamaba, al abrir se dieron cuenta que eran los demás, habían llegado. -Genial, llegaron.- Dijo e inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta aliviado de evadir el tema de las niñas. -¡Hola a todos! muchas gracias por venir, por favor, pasen.- El castaño saludó a todos y los invitó al pasar. Cuando todos pasaron, Candlehead se puso en medio de sus dos amigas, Rancis, automáticamente se sentó a lado de Taffyta, y Vanellope le hizo una seña a Ralph con la mano para que se sentara a lado de ella, cuando todos estaban acomodados, Felix comenzó a hablar. -Gracias por venir, tomen una galleta si quieren chicos, están recién horneadas.- dijo Felix. -¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué nos citaron aquí?- preguntó Ralph con una cara de confusión. -Los reunimos aquí porque, Tammy y yo queremos darles una gran noticia.- Felix le contestó a su amigo mientras tomaba la mano de su prometida. -No me digas que ya está embarazada...- Ralph le dijo con un tono burlón a su compañero de juego, de inmediato Felix se sonrojó de inmediato al escucharlo, no podía evitarlo cuando alguien se refería a ese tema. -No, Ralph, queremos decirles que Tammy y yo.- Dijo Felix. -Vamos a casarnos.- Calhoun continuó, con una gran sonrisa miando a todos en la sala.


End file.
